Casting Moonshadows tradução
by Jolly Ozzy Jones
Summary: Só e excluído por seus colegas de classe, Remus deseja um amigo que o entenda. Para sua surpresa seu desejo é realizado não uma, mas três vezes na forma de seus antigos inimigos, os Marotos. provavelmente será slash adiante
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Olá!! Sou nova aqui no ffn (como autora), e começo minha 'carreira' aqui traduzindo fanfics de inglês para portugês. Essa aqui, que tem o mesmo nome na sua versão original, é da moonsign, e ela foi muito gentil em permitir que eu traduzisse essa obra. Foi classificada por ela como : T, e não vi razões para mudar isso. Ah, é claro, como todos podem adivinhar pelo nome do site, nem eu nem ela possuímos os personagens ou qualquer outra coisa que possam identificar aqui (e eu possuo menos que ela, porque ela criou o enredo).

Acho que é só... Se alguém se interessar, pode mandar para mim algumas reviews, sobre qualquer aspecto da tradução, e sobre a história mesmo, nós duas ficaremos felizes!!

Então... aí está!!

REMUS:

O que Remus sempre lembrou sobre sua mãe, anos após as outras memórias caírem no esquecimento, era o amor dela pela luz da lua. Como a chefe de poções do apotecário local, seu trabalho acabava forçando-a a se aventurar à noite e pegar ingredientes à luz da lua para certas poções.

Nessas noites, ela acordaria Remus gentilmente, colocaria sua capa sobre seu pijama, e juntos eles entrariam na floresta decídua a qual a pequena casa de campo deles fazia fundo em busca de lungwort ou lady's mantle pegos sob o luar.

Enquanto trabalhava, Serena Lupin cantava todas as canções trouxas da sua infância – qualquer música que contivesse a palavra lua ou luar, enquanto Remus andaria alegremente ao lado dela, cantando junto em seu alto soprano infantil e observando sua sombra pulando e piscando entre as sombras mais escuras das árvores.

Remus sabia que mágica existia – ele havia crescido em uma casa de bruxos – mas a vista das sombras azul-prateadas da lua e o som da voz de sua mãe pareciam emanar um diferente tipo de mágica na floresta. Era menos definida, entretanto mais tangível. Elétrica e selvagem, mas ao mesmo tempo segura e própria.

Essas noites eram um tempo apenas deles – o pai de Remus era um homem sério e inflexível, que não gostava dessas expedições noturnas de sua esposa e seu filho, mas que as aceitava por amar Serena mais do que tudo no mundo. Mais que seus próprios pais, mais do que seu trabalho no Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas do Ministério, mais do que Remus. Essa era a constante dor na vida de John Lupin – ele sabia que Serena amava Remus mais do que o marido, e isso fazia com que ele se ressentisse às vezes e fizesse o possível para excluir seu filho, tentando roubar o amor de Serena dele.

Então ele olharia da janela do quarto as duas figuras entrando na floresta com suas capas, pedaços de canções trouxas desaparecendo com elas.

"_Memória, sozinha no luar, teria a lua perdido sua memória? Ela está sorrindo sozinha..."_

"_Carregue-me até a lua e deixe-me brincar entre as estrelas! Deixe-me ver como é a primavera em Júpiter e Marte..."_

"_Luar sobre o mar, estrelas brilhantes estão reluzindo, ondas correndo silenciosamente, brisas suaves soprando..."_

E mais comumente, a favorita deles, que eles cantariam quando saíssem da floresta novamente, de mãos dadas, pulando e dançando alegremente, os gritos de alegria de Remus enchendo o ar da noite quando sua mãe o erguia e girava acima de sua cabeça.

"_Estou sendo seguido pela sombra da lua! Sombra da lua, sombra da lua! Pulando e dançando em uma sombra da lua, sombra da lua, sombra da lua!_

_E se algum dia eu perder minhas mãos, perder minhas coisas, perder minhas terras. Sim, se algum dia eu perder minhas mãos, hey – Eu não terei que trabalhar mais..."_

Então não foi surpresa alguma, portanto, que uma noite quando John Lupin voltou para casa de seu trabalho no ministério com a grave notícia da fuga do lobisomem Fenrir Greyback da ala de segurança máxima de criminosos mentalmente insanos do St. Mungus, que Remus recorreu ao luar para conforto.

Ele acordou no meio da noite, suando e arfando por causa de um pesadelo e imediatamente levantou-se da cama, indo na direção do quarto de seus pais para o conforto da sua mãe. Ele parou quando viu pela fresta da porta que a luz ainda estava acesa, e o som de vozes altas vindo de dentro.

Ele estava surpreso. Seus pais nunca discutiam! John Lupin sempre amou Serena demais para discutir com ela. Remus se aproximou da porta e encostou o ouvido na madeira.

"... Não pode mais ir lá. Mesmo em busca de ingredientes. Quem sabe onde ele está?" John dizia. "Eu posso encomenda-los pra você do serviço."

"Mas eu _gosto_ de coletar meus ingredientes!" Serena protestou, sua voz implorando "Essa é a razão pela qual eu virei chefe de poções em primeiro lugar! Quanto vai demorar para você recaptura-lo?"

"Eu não _sei_!" John retrucou. "Se soubéssemos onde diabos ele está você não acha que já teríamos capturado ele agora? Ele _me_ culpa, Serena, por tê-lo colocado lá, porque eu do Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas encontrei-o. Ele quer vingança, Serena, e ele é louco. Você acha que eu conseguiria viver se ele te atacasse como forma de vingança contra mim?"

"Isso não é JUSTO!"

"Eu não LIGO! Você _não vai_ sair lá fora, Serena, e ponto final!"

Remus se afastou, tremendo. Ele não entendeu sobre o que eles estavam falando. Sua mente de 6 anos de idade ainda estava nublada pelo sono e os remanescentes do pesadelo. Ele desejava entrar no quarto e ser envolto pelos braços de sua mãe, mas estava assustado por causa de seu pai e da ira em sua voz, que ele nunca tinha ouvido antes. Ele precisava de conforto, e repentinamente ocorreu-lhe que as noites que ele se sentia mais feliz e seguro eram aquelas nas quais ele estava à luz da lua com sua mãe – cantando canções trouxas e fazendo sombras prateadas no chão.

Silenciosamente, ele desceu as escadas e ficou nas pontas dos pés para alcançar a maçaneta. Ele abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente que pôde e foi até o jardim. Ele não era tolo, e sabia que não devia entrar na floresta sozinho, então se contentou em brincar com a grama fresca do jardim, murmurando suavemente para si mesmo, "_Estou sendo seguido pela sombra da lua! Sombra da lua, sombra da lua. E se algum dia eu perder minhas pernas, eu não irei chorar e não irei implorar. Sim, se algum dia eu perder minhas pernas, hey – eu não terei que andar nunca mais..."_

Ele deitou de costas na grama densa e olhou fixamente para a lua cheia, que parecia enorme e cheia de luz no céu. Ele imaginou que era a coisa mais linda que ele já vira, com exceção de sua mãe. Os últimos vestígios de seu pesadelo se dissolveram e desapareceram sobre a vista serena.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma movimentação no fim do jardim. Remus se sentou e encarou o local, seu coração batendo rapidamente. De repente ele não sabia se deveria estar do lado de fora sozinho. Que tipo de criaturas horríveis saíam à noite quando sua mãe não estava lá para mantê-las afastadas?

Paralisado pelo medo, ele encarou o arbusto que tinha se movido, e pulou quando ele se moveu novamente. De repente, duas orbes idênticas de um amarelo dourado apareceram nas sombras atrás do arbusto. Levou um momento para Remus perceber que eram olhos.

Desesperando-se, Remus ficou em pé e virou para correr para casa o mais rápido que suas pernas curtas podiam levá-lo. Ele desejou acima de tudo que ele não tivesse ido tão longe no grande jardim. Houve um suave "thud" atrás dele quando a criatura pulou de seu esconderijo e correu atrás dele. Ele podia ouvir as passadas ritmadas se aproximando e olhou por cima do ombro.

A visão fê-lo tropeçar e cair. A criatura era enorme – um lobo, sua mente berrava, mostrando imagens do grande lobo mau dos contos de fadas que sua mãe contava à noite. Ele gritou quando ela pulou sobre ele, caindo sobre seu peito e fazendo-o perder o fôlego. Lágrimas de dor embaçaram a imagem do lobo sobre ele, que o encarou por um segundo com seus olhos dourados antes de avançar nele com suas poderosas garras. Remus conseguiu gritar uma segunda vez quando sentiu dentes atravessando seu ombro e peito. A dor queimava, e tomou todo o seu corpo.

"_REMUS!_"

De repente ele sentiu o peso sobre si sumir quando o lobo foi atirado alguns metros de distância. Arfando e gemendo em dor, Remus virou sua cabeça para ver uma figura com longos cabelos castanhos se colocar entre ele e o lobo. Serena levantou sua varinha novamente, mas não foi rápida o suficiente. O lobo levantou-se e saltou novamente, dessa vez sobre Serena, derrubando-a.

"Mãe..." Remus tivera a intenção de gritar, mas mal conseguia respirar por conta da dor, quanto mais falar. Ele observou paralizado, e horror surgiu quando viu os sangrentos dentes mordendo o pescoço dela, e de novo, e de novo.

"_Meu Deus! SERENA!_"

Pela segunda vez naquela noite o lobo foi lançado. Dessa vez Remus viu seu pai de pé, com seu pijama. Mesmo com sua percepção borrada pela dor e pela perda de sangue, ele percebeu que John Lupin ficara entre sua esposa e o lobo, deixando seu filho livre para outro ataque.

Um flash de luz verde disparou da varinha de John em direção ao lobo, que conseguiu desviar. Ele hesitou um momento, e quando John ergueu a varinha novamente, voltou e correu para a floresta. John correu atrás dele, seu corpo tenso de magia e raiva.

Remus voltou-se para olhar para sua mãe. Ela estava coberta de sangue. Ela nunca tinha visto tanto sangue. Parecia desnso e negro à luz da lua. Rolou sobre seu estômago, e a dor se intensificou. Ele soltou um gemido baixo.

"Re...mus?"

A voz dela era tão fraca. Nunca tinha ouvido ela parecendo fraca antes.

"Rem...m...mus, meu que...rido?"

As palavras dela estavam quebradas. Remus usou todas as suas forças para se aproximar dela. A dor era tão terrível que agora parecia que uma parte dele havia sido arrancada fora. Após o que pareceu ser um século, ele a alcançou. Para seu horror ele podia ver ossos, tendões e músculos destruídos, cheio de sangue na garganta dela.

"V...viva R...r...Remus" Serena conseguiu dizer "M...me promete? N...não deixe-os t...transformá-lo em um m-m-monstro como e-e-ele. O l-lobo não m-mudou você. D-diga Remus!"

"O l-lobo não me m-mudou", Remus repetiu com a voz embargada, incapaz de olhá-la nos olhos, apenas para o ferimento no pescoço.

"B-bom menino. L-l-lemb-b-bre-se disso."

Os lábios dela se contraíram. Remus pensou que talvez ela estivesse dizendo mais alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu ouvir mais. Sua cabeça se encheu com um chiado que a fez pesada demais para seu pescoço. Ela pendeu na direção da grama cheia de sangue perto do ombro de sua mãe e ele se sentiu sendo sugado pela inconsciência.

É isso aí!

Próximo capítulo em breve!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Olá!!!! desculpem-me, por favor!!!! essa demora foi justificada, mas não foi justa, eu sei!! perdoem-me por favor, eu dei um jeito e coloquei esse capítulo, ó! agora vai demorar um pouquinho pra eu postar o próximo (sinto muito, vestibular até 10 de janeiro ') mas eu prometo que assim que eu me livrar da fuvest vai ser bem rápido, eu levo mais ou menos dois dias pra terminar cada capítulo, aí mais um pra minha beta conferir os erros e pronto!!! eu não contei, mas agora eu tenho uma beta!! (eu tenho... tá eu não sou tão possessiva assim ' - mas é minha!!)

É, minha beta, a **Lycanrai Moraine** betou esse capítulo, então vocês não terão que desviar dos erros de gramática pelo caminho. Yay ela!! aliás é culpa dela que eu postei hoje ela me forçou a criar vergonha na cara '

Agradecimentos aos que deixaram reviews, e cookies, é claro que não foi eu quem fiz, senão eu não ofereceria (não estou com instintos assassinos ainda só quando eu chegar na parte do pai do Remus! òó hehehe, não resisti xP spoiler aqui, eu sei ;D)

Tá, chega, não vou escrever mais uma história aqui leiam e (se puderem aka tiverem piedade de mim!) deixem reviews!!!!! eu dependo delas pra sobreviver pela fuvest!!

então,

Capítulo 2

SIRIUS:

Sirius nunca teve a intenção de se tornar uma 'ovelha branca' na 'Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black'. Aconteceu tão gradualmente que, para começar, ele nem notou. Isso começou como uma atitude normal de criança. Sirius sempre foi de testar os limites – precisando descobrir até onde ele poderia infernizar sua mãe até ela explodir e colocá-lo de castigo.

Tendo sido criado principalmente pelos elfos domésticos da casa, Sirius desejava acima de tudo receber a atenção de sua arrogante mãe e quase permanentemente ausente pai, e ele descobriu que a maneira mais eficiente de fazer isso era criando encrencas.

Isso começou com pequenas coisas. Ele roubou um pote de esmalte encantado que mudava de cor de sua prima Narcissa, quando ela veio visitá-los, e espalhou-o sobre o rosto e as mãos do quadro de sua avó que estava no hall. Infelizmente para a Geminus Black do quadro, o esmalte era feito para durar sem sair até as unhas crescerem, então o quadro dela foi escondido no sótão. Sirius apanhou e ficou de castigo o dia todo no porão berrando para ser solto – com medo das sombras ameaçadoras dos barris de vinho e dos cantos escuros.

Na véspera de Natal, alguns meses depois de seu aniversário de sete anos, ele passou uma noite silenciosamente mascando cinco pacotes de Chicletes de Baba e Bola e colocando-os no cabelo de sua prima Bellatrix. O drama resultante na manhã seguinte foi suficiente para garanti-lo mais palmadas e o confisco de seu dinheiro por duas semanas.

Em outra ocasião, quando a família Malfoy veio para um jantar , Lucius Malfoy zombou das novas vestes de veludo azul e verde de Sirius. Sirius sorriu alegremente para ele, e mais tarde, com a ajuda de seu irmão mais novo, Regulus, atraiu Lucius para longe da festa e para dentro de uma sala, onde a velha Cadeira Engolidora de Geminus Black havia sido guardada. Foi só muito mais tarde, quando os Malfoy já estavam de saída, que ele foi encontrado, engolido até o pescoço pela peluda e massiva cadeira, xingando profusamente Sirius e Regulus que estavam alegremente pintando os cabelos loiros do mais velho com corantes de comida rosa e violeta.

Apenas sua tia favorita Andrômeda, e seu tio-avô Alphard pareciam apreciar seus esforços em causar destruição na 'Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black'. Naquela época ele não sabia que eles reconheciam nele o mesmo desacato à família que eles encontraram neles mesmos. Enquanto a mãe de Sirius o afastava cada vez mais dela e de seus ideais com as constantes críticas e punições, Andrômeda e Alphie silenciosamente o protegiam, criando um pequeno grupo de ovelhas brancas entre os Black.

Sirius passou a amar mais os seus dois protetores do que seus pais, e quando Andrômeda anunciou o casamento dela com um nascido trouxa, Ted Tonks, três semanas antes do seuaniversário de dez anos, e conseqüentemente foi queimada fora da árvore genealógica da Família Black, os esforços de Sirius para causar o caos mudaram de um pedido de atenção para um discreto meio de vingança em honra de sua tia favorita.

- Você vai acabar indo pelo mesmo caminho dela! - gritou Arianrhod Black ao seu desobediente filho enquanto ordenava furiosamente aos elfos domésticos a pegar os doze pelúcios que estavam destruindo a casa em busca de coisas brilhantes. Sirius tinha guardado seu dinheiro por meses para conseguir comprá-los, e ele de repente desejou que sua mãe não os afogasse depois.

- Você está me _ouvindo_, Sirius Orion Black? Eu juro que vou _queimar_ seu nome na árvore da família se você continuar se comportando desse jeito!

- Bem, talvez eu não me_ importe_! - Sirius berrou de volta - Talvez eu ache que seja _melhor_ eu ser como a Andrômeda do que ser como você!

- NÃO _OUSE_ FALAR O NOME DELA NESSA CASA DE NOVO, AQUELA AMANTE DE TROUXAS _TRAIDORA DO PRÓPRIO SANGUE_!!

Antes de Sirius ter uma chance de reagir, sua mãe deu-lhe um tapa forte com as costas da mão no rosto. Ele sentiu o grande anel com o símbolo da família ferir a sua bochecha e caiu no chão em choque. Sua mãe nunca havia lhe batido antes. Mandado alguém bater nele, sim, mas fazê-lo ela mesma?

- Eu _gosto_ do Ted! - Sirius disse irado a ela, seu coração ardendo com raiva e ódio - Ele é gentil e engraçado, e eu _não ligo se ele é um sangue ruim_!

Ele abriu a boca para dizer mais, mas ela se abaixou e bateu nele de novo, antes de pegá-lo e arrastá-lo até a cozinha e o jogar no porão. Ele ficou lá por dois dias inteiros, o mais longo período que ele se lembrava de já ter sido punido, e sua raiva e ódio só cresceram a cada hora escura.

Sirius foi acordado nas primeiras horas da manhã antes do seu primeiro dia de escola. Ele sentou na cama, escutando, e sorriu quando ouviu a segunda batidinha na porta.

- Pode entrar, Reg - ele disse baixinho para o seu irmão mais novo. A porta abriu devagarzinho e um Regulus de nove anos de idade entrou e subiu na cama do irmão.

- Eu não quero que você vá pra escola - ele sussurrou para Sirius - O que eu vou fazer sem você pra me proteger da mamãe?

- Você não precisa de proteção - Sirius disse sorrindo ao seu irmão no escuro - Eu sou o ruim. Você só entra em encrenca porque eu ponho você nelas

- Mas eu vou sentir saudades de você aqui.

- Eu vou sentir falta de você também, Regulus.

Sirius se debruçou e abraçou seu irmãozinho desajeitadamente pelos ombros. Nenhum dos dois estava acostumado com sinais físicos de afeição, então acharam meio estranho.

- Você vai escrever pra mim?

- Claro - Sirius disse - Eu vou escrever e contar todas as brilhantes peças que eu vou pregar em todos os nossos primos sonserinos e seus amiguinhos.

-Mas você vai estar na Sonserina. Se você pregar peças em todos eles, quem vai ser seu amigo?

Sirius deitou novamente, encarando seu irmão através da escuridão. Regulus estava pálido e parecia preocupado sob a luz da lua que entrava através das cortinas. Ele chegou a uma decisão.

- Você pode guardar um segredo? - Sirius perguntou, inclinando-se novamente e encarando Regulus com sinceridade.

- Um segredo? - Regulus respondeu incerto - Que segredo?

- Eu só posso contar se você prometer guardar.

- Okay, eu prometo. - Regulus se inclinou para frente também, ansioso.

- Eu não vou ficar na Sonserina.

- QUÊ?!

- Shhh! - Sirius fez, cobrindo a boca de seu irmão com a mão.

Regulus tirou a mão dele de sua boca e o encarou - O que você quer dizer com você não vai ficar na Sonserina? _Todos_ de nossa família estão na Sonserina. Você não _pode_ ficar em outra casa! A única outra pessoa que foi pra outra casa foi a Andrômeda, e ela... - Regulus parou por um segundo quando ele finalmente entendeu. - É por _isso_, não é? Por causa do que a mamãe fez com a Andrômeda! Vamos lá Sirius! Você quer que isso aconteça com você também? Ela vai te odiar – mais do que ela já odeia! Além disso, você não pode _escolher_ em qual casa você quer ficar!

- Sim, a gente pode - Sirius disse - Quer dizer, não a casa que você vai ficar, mas você pode escolher qual casa você _não_ quer ficar. Foi isso que a Andrômeda fez. Ela disse para o Chapéu Seletor que ela não queria ir pra Sonserina, então ele a colocou na Corvinal.

- Ela não fez! - Regulus sussurrou em tons de leve veneração.

- Ela fez.

- Mas e se ele não te colocar na Corvinal? E se ele te colocar na Lufa-Lufa? Ou _Grifinória_! E se ele te colocar na Grifinória!? Ninguém na nossa família jamais perdoaria você!

- Você iria, não iria, Reg? - Sirius perguntou, incerto de repente.

- Você quer ir para a Grifinória? - Regulus perguntou horrorizado. Ele se afastou de Sirius, como se suas tendências grifinórias perturbadoras fossem contagiosas.

- Por favor Reg, diga que você vai me perdoar, mesmo que o Chapéu me coloque lá! - Sirius pegou os pulsos de Regulus quando ele tentou se afastar mais ainda - Eu preciso que você fique do meu lado!

- Mamãe vai me matar!

- Por favor!

- Siri... - a voz dele sumiu quando ele se virou para encarar um pequeno rasgo na cortina do lado da cama. - Eu prometo que eu vou apoiá-lo secretamente. Mas eu não posso prometer que eu vou defendê-lo. - Ele olhou para Sirius com lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu não sou corajoso como você. Você _seria_ um bom grifinório. Você é cabeça-dura, e corajoso e faz coisas estúpidas sem pensar. Mas eu não posso ir contra a mamãe como você.

Sirius sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele sentiu como se ele tivesse sido torcido e arrancado fora de seu peito. Ele pensou se isso era o que Andrômeda havia sentido quando ela viu seu nome se tornando um ponto queimado na árvore da família. Ele queria gritar com Regulus e dizer que irmãos deviam proteger uns aos outros não importasse a situação. Mas ele descobriu que não podia. Regulus estava certo. Ele não era tão corajoso e descuidado como Sirius. Pensando nisso, dizer que iria apoiá-lo, mesmo que secretamente, foi a coisa mais corajosa que ele já tinha feito.

- Tudo bem, Regulus. Contanto que eu saiba que você estará me apoiando secretamente eu estarei bem. - ele hesitou por um segundo, e depois disse - Mesmo que eu quisesse ficar na Sonserina, eu acho que eu não poderia. Você consegue pensar em _alguma_ característica sonserina que eu tenha? Pelo menos dessa forma eu estarei indo contra eles nos _meus_ termos.

Regulus não respondeu. Ele apenas se debruçou e deu outro abraço esquisito em seu irmão, depois desceu da cama e foi nas pontas dos pés até a porta.

- Eu realmente vou sentir falta de você, seu grande e estúpido grifinório. - ele sussurrou assim que chegou lá.

- Cale-se seu idiota! - ele disse, aquela dor no peito sumindo. Ele riu baixinho - E se você acidentalmente virar um sonserino quando você chegar à escola, eu prometo que não vou pregar muitas peças em você.

Regulus riu, e saiu do quarto.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T:** Olá de novo!! Eu vou falar (escrever, na verdade...) pouco aqui porque eu demorei demais pra postar (mais do que eu podia) e preciso pedir desculpas... então... desculpem-me, por favor!!! eu não posso prometer postar mais rápido, porque agora é temporada de tempestade aqui, e eu não posso usar o pc quando tem raios e trovões, porque pode pifar... e eu não quero isso... bom, pelo menos eu já coloquei o capítulo três, né?! né?! e, no final, notas minhas e da minha beta, Lycanrai Moraine. Parabenizem ela, sem ela não daria nem pra ler direito de tantos erros ' e, agradecimentos à Moonsign, gênio que nos presenteou com essa fic! eu não me canso de ler ela!!

Aí vai, capítulo 3:

**REMUS:**

O dia em que Remus recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts foi o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Ele estava sentado à mesa, comendo um pedaço de torrada o mais rápido que podia e olhando de esguelha para o seu pai, esperando pelo momento em que John Lupin olharia para seu filho com escárnio e desgosto, e diria a ele que não gostava de animais à mesa e para sumir da sua frente.

Seu pai estava lendo o Profeta Diário e parecia entretido com um artigo, então Remus se permitiu diminuir um pouco a pressa. Às vezes ele só tinha tempo para alguns bocados antes de ser perseguido ou até o quintal, com seus muros altos de onde ele não poderia escapar, ou para o seu quarto na antiga adega subterrânea da casa. Seu pai o tinha mudado para lá após Aquela Noite porque as portas e paredes eram espessas o suficiente para conter um lobisomem transformado. Como resultado, a cama de Remus e seus antigos móveis de quarto – ainda que poucos – eram permanentemente destroçados e manchados de sangue. Apenas alguns de seus mais preciosos bens que ele guardava no alto de seu guarda roupa ficavam a salvo.

Algumas vezes Remus imaginava se não teria sido melhor se seu pai _tivesse_ entregado-o ao Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas do ministério, ao invés de mantê-lo trancado em casa por causa de um sentimento de dever para com sua falecida esposa que ele amara tanto.

Remus tinha certeza que no ministério tinha algum ato contra crueldade-contra-criaturas-das-trevas que impediria que eles o tratassem tão mal, e talvez então ele teria um pouco mais de liberdade para correr, mais lugares para ver e mais coisas pra fazer do que trancado em casa. Algumas vezes o tédio era tão grande que Remus acreditava que o lobo iria rasgar sua própria pele para tentar escapar.

Suas ocasionais e muito rápidas viagens ao Beco Diagonal em Londres com seu pai relutante eram os pontos altos dos seus cinco miseráveis anos como lobisomem. Às vezes ele choraria com saudades de sua mãe, mas mesmo suas memórias dela estavam manchadas com suas lembranças dos passeios à luz da lua na floresta atrás da casa deles. Sempre queRemus pensava na lua agora, seu coração batia com ódio e medo, e ele lembrava da dor e podia sentir o lobo uivando triunfalmente dentro dele.

Era enquanto Remus sonhava com uma nova visita ao Beco Diagonal que uma grande coruja castanha entrou pela porta dos fundos semi-aberta. Remus observou com vago interesse, esperando que ela derrubasse uma carta para o seu pai, como de costume, e ficou espantado quando ela foi à sua direção, deixando uma carta cair no seu prato.

"O que é isso?" seu pai inquiriu cortante.

"Não sei" Remus respondeu, pegando a carta com cuidado e olhando o endereçamento. "É pra mim..." sua voz sumiu quando ele notou o brasão no selo de cera. Era dividido em quatro partes: um leão, um texugo, um corvo e uma serpente ocupavam cada uma.

"O que é isso?" seu pai perguntou irritado, tentando pegar a carta dele.

Remus a agarrou e a manteve fora de alcance "Eu acho que é de Hogwarts" ele falou, quase sem acreditar. _Hogwarts! _Ele lembrava das histórias de sua mãe sobre a escola. Um maciço castelo perto da Escócia cheio de mágica e estudantes e tetos encantados e escadas que desaparecem. Nem em seus sonhos mais malucos ele teria considerado que eles poderiam aceita-lo – uma revoltante criaturinha das trevas – dentro de suas paredes.

"Não acredito nisso!" John Lupin disse, parecendo muito chocado até mesmo para punir Remus por ter tentado escapar "Por que eles deixariam algo como _você_ ir para Hogwarts?!".

Remus abriu a carta com as mãos tremendo.

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Albus Dumbledore_

_Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezado Sr. Lupin _

Temos o prazer de informar que V. S. Tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.  
O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até no máximo 31 de julho.

Atenciosamente, 

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Vice diretora_

Em outro pergaminho, uma carta mais personalizada dizia:

_Sr Lupin,_

_Temos conhecimento de sua licantropia e, se você aceitar vir para Hogwarts, teremos um lugar seguro para suas transformações em cada mês assim como cuidados médicos de nossa medibruxa, Poppy Pomfrey para qualquer ferimento que você venha a adquirir. Você terá uma conversa com o diretor após a Cerimônia de Seleção no primeiro dia letivo para discutir esse assunto._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Vice diretora_

"Deixe-me ver isso." John disse arrancando o pergaminho das mãos de seu filho e lendo descrente "Eles deram um lugar pra você?!".

Remus não conseguiu responder. Ele ainda estava em choque. Conforme a novidade foi sendo processada, ele sentiu um sorriso começar a formar em seu rosto e um estranho aperto se formou em seu peito. Essa carta não só o aceitava em Hogwarts, mas o tratava como se ele fosse um ser humano ao invés de um animal ou uma terrível criatura das trevas. Remus tinha tido pouco contato com pessoas, exceto por seu pai, nos anos depois Daquela Noite e estava impressionado que alguém que nem ao menos o conhecia o tratava com mais respeito que sua própria família.

De repente, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ele lembrou da voz de sua mãe quando ela estava morrendo.

"_N-não os deixe t-transformarem você em um m-monstro como el-le. O l-lobo não m-mudou você. D-diga isso, Remus!"_

"O lobo não me mudou." ele repetiu, exatamente como tinha feito deitado ao lado dela.

Seu pai o encarou. Por alguma razão ele parecia furioso.

"Você ainda é uma criatura das trevas, moleque!" ele cuspiu, "Isso não torna você humano. Isso não faz você ser como nós. Você é um animal e um assassino! Se não fosse por você, Serena ainda estaria viva! Você acha que o lobo não mudou você? Então vá e dê uma olhada no seu quarto para ver a verdade."

Remus baixou a cabeça. "Sim, pai" ele sussurrou submisso.

"Nunca esqueça isso!"

_Como se eu conseguisse_, Remus pensou, olhando para seu antebraço, enfaixado por causa da transformação de alguns dias atrás. _Como se eu fosse conseguir algum dia._

Muitas semanas depois, Remus se encontrou de pé incerto entre as plataformas nove e dez da estação de King's Cross. Ele estava vestido em roupas trouxas puídas e arrastava um malão velho atrás de si. Após o ataque de Fenrir Greyback, John Lupin não conseguiu mais encarar seu emprego no Ministério e, como resultado, o dinheiro era escasso. Seu pai tinha relutantemente levado-o ao Beco Diagonal para comprar seus materiais de escola algumas semanas antes e, ainda que tudo fosse de segunda mão, eles eram mais do que Remus lembrava ter possuído antes.

John Lupin tinha colocado seu filho no Nôitibus naquela manhã, com algumas relutantes instruções sobre como chegar à plataforma, mas ainda assim Remus não teve coragem de atravessá-la. Tendo sido mantido longe do mundo por quase toda sua vida até agora, ele ficou intimidado com tantas pessoas e tanto espaço em volta de si.

Enquanto ele encarava a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, uma mulher e um menino com cabelos negros e bagunçados e óculos se aproximaram. O menino estava arrastando um malão que parecia brilhante e novo e que tinha o nome J. M. Potter gravado na frente.

A mulher olhou para Remus quando eles se aproximavam e reparou no seu malão e na sua expressão de perdido.

"Você também é novo, querido?" ela perguntou gentilmente.

Remus ficou tão assustado ao ter sido perguntado algo por um estranho de uma maneira tão gentil que ele conseguiu apenas encará-la bobamente.

Ela olhou para seu ticket amassado na sua mão esquerda e obviamente viu o número da plataforma, porque ela colocou uma mão na suas costas e o empurrou delicadamente na direção da barreira.

"Apenas ande através dela" ela disse a ele.

Remus obedeceu sem uma palavra, puxando seu malão atrás de si. Ele fechou os olhos quando se aproximou da barreira e acelerou um pouquinho, automaticamente se preparando para o impacto. Quando nada aconteceu, ele abriu os olhos e se viu numa nova plataforma, cercado de estudantes conversando, pais, malões e corujas presas em suas gaiolas. Ele olhou em volta maravilhado. Era como o Beco Diagonal, mas ainda mais barulhento. Um gigantesco trem vermelho esperava os estudantes embarcarem.

"Onde estão seus pais, querido?"

Ele girou e viu a mulher e o menino parados atrás dele de novo.

"Eles não estão aqui para se despedirem de você?"

A idéia de seu pai ali com ele agora, parecendo orgulhoso dele, dando um beijo de adeus era tão ridícula que Remus sentiu uma bolha de risada amarga encher em seu peito. Para seu horror, ela não parou ali, e emergiu de sua boca com um som áspero que soou errado, grosseiro e esquisito.

Ele obviamente não foi o único que pensou assim, porque a mulher deu um passo atrás, preocupada e o menino de repente pareceu furioso.

"Não ria da minha mãe!" ele disse raivoso "Como você ousa!".

"James, não – " a mulher começou, mas Remus já tinha parado de rir tão rápido quanto começou, e de repente ele sentiu uma necessidade desesperadora de sumir. Ele se virou e correu o mais rápido que pôde até a porta do trem mais próxima, arrastando o malão de qualquer jeito atrás de si. Já que a maioria dos estudantes ainda estava na plataforma, havia várias cabines vazias e Remus entrou em uma aliviado. Ele colocou seu malão embaixo de seu banco e sentou, encolhendo-se atrás da cortina e olhando de novo para a estação.

Ele sabia que devia ter falado polidamente com a senhora. Ele sabia que não deveria ter rido, ou que deveria ter ficado e explicado por que ele o tinha feito. Mas ele tinha entrado em pânico, e agora o menino de cabelos negros o odiava e sua mãe pensava que ele era rude ou insano.

Lentamente o trem foi enchendo. Algumas pessoas espiavam em sua cabine e, ao vê-lo, iam embora. Eventualmente, um menino pequeno, mais ou menos da mesma idade de Remus, com cabelos negros e oleosos e um nariz um tanto grande entrou. Ele olhou Remus secamente, jogou seu malão embaixo do banco oposto e sentou-se, pegando um livro velho que Remus reconheceu como o livro de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas do 1º ano. Ele começou a ler.

Remus ficou sentado desconfortavelmente observando. Ele sabia que para fazer amizades ele precisava falar com as pessoas. Ele desejou ter tido mais prática. Ele desejou ter falado com crianças da sua idade antes, mas seu pai tinha mantido-o tão isolado que ele nunca tivera um amigo antes.

"Olá?" ele tentou, incerto.

O menino moreno levantou os olhos do livro e encarou Remus com o ar de um zoólogo esperando pra ver se um animal estranho faria mais alguma coisa interessante.

"Meu nome é Remus Lupin" ele disse, suas mãos se fechando em punhos nervosamente em seu colo.

"Severus Snape" o menino disse, antes de voltar para seu livro.

Remus imaginou se isso significava que agora eles eram amigos. O que amigos fazem? Eles apenas sentam juntos assim? Eles conversam? Ele achou que deveria deixar Severus Snape dar o próximo passo, mas o menino só ficou lá de novo, totalmente absorto em seu livro.

Houve uma grande pancada do lado de fora, uma exclamação de dor contida, e a porta abriu-se novamente. Para desânimo de Remus era o menino com cabelo bagunçado da plataforma, trazendo seu malão consigo.

"Posso sentar aqui?" ele perguntou, olhando para Snape. Depois ele viu Remus encolhido no canto. "Oh, é você." ele disse com escárnio. "O menino maluco que foi rude com a minha mãe."

"Eu não fiz nada com sua mãe." Snape cortou, desviando-se do livro.

"Não você, ele." o menino apontou para Remus.

"Eu n-não t-tive a intenção – " Remus gaguejou, olhando de relance para Snape. Ele não queria que seu novo amigo pensasse que ele era maluco.

"Você não consegue nem falar direito." o menino com cabelo bagunçado disse seco "Não consigo imaginar como – "

"Não, você não pode sentar aqui." Snape interrompeu "Você é rude e fala demais."

"Ninguém pediu sua opinião, bola de sebo." o menino explodiu.

"Na verdade você pediu quando entrou." Snape disse, retornando para seu livro.

O menino piscou incerto, olhando em volta na cabine até seus olhos pousarem de novo em Remus. "Vocês se merecem!" ele disse bravo "Não é de se estranhar que seus pais não tenham vindo se despedir de você. Eles provavelmente não queriam admitir que você é filho deles!"

Remus sentiu uma pontada de tristeza e raiva, acordando o lobo. Ele desejava derrubar o menino e prendê-lo contra o chão com sua força superior. Ele lutou contra o desejo, sabendo que se um menino pequeno como ele demonstrasse tal força levantaria suspeitas. Ele queria ficar. Ele queria ir para Hogwarts e ser normal como todo mundo. Ele queria que o lobo não o tivesse mudado.

_Fique quieto_, ele pensou desesperadamente ao lobo raivoso dentro de si, _fique longe, deixe-me em paz, eu não preciso de você. Fique longe até você ter que vir. Por favor, por favor._

"Você _é_ maluco!" o menino disse, olhando-o de cima.

Foi só aí que Remus notou que ele estivera murmurando. Seus punhos estavam cerrados e havia uma fina camada de suor em sua fronte.

"Hey, o que está havendo?"

Os três se viraram em direção à nova voz. Era um menino pequeno como eles, com cabelos negros brilhantes e olhos cinzentos. Ele estava espiando da cabine oposta com interesse.

"Esse menino é maluco!" O menino de cabelos bagunçados respondeu. "Ele riu da minha mãe quando ela tentou ajudá-lo, e olhe para ele agora. Ele é doido de pedra!"

"Você pode sentar aqui se você quiser." o novo menino disse "Eu sou Sirius Black. Você _tem_ que ser um Potter. Eu reconheceria o cabelo e os óculos em qualquer lugar."

"Black?" perguntou Potter "como na Muy Antiga y Nobre – "

"Casa dos Black com todos seus preconceitos estúpidos de sangue puro etc, etc... é." Black disse fazendo uma careta "Mas eu não sou assim."

Quando Potter pareceu em dúvida, Black olhou sugestivamente para Snape e Remus "Você prefere sentar aí?" ele perguntou.

"Bem pensado." Potter disse, pegando seu malão novamente e arrastando-o até a cabine do outro "E a propósito, eu sou James Potter. Você estava certo."

Os dois riram e a porta foi fechada violentamente atrás deles. Remus finalmente se encontrou relaxando.

"Obrigado." ele murmurou para Snape.

"Não fiz isso por você." Snape disse cortante. "Eu disse a verdade. Eu não gostei dele. Ele era rude e barulhento e era um grifinório da cabeça aos pés."

"Isso é ruim?" Remus perguntou, lembrando que seus pais tinham sido da Corvinal.

"Claro." Snape disse venenoso. "Quem ia querer estar na Grifinória? Eles são cabeça-duras, inconseqüentes e estupidamente nobres. A única casa que vale a pena é a Sonserina."

Remus não respondeu. Ele tinha lido avidamente Hogwarts: Uma História durante o verão, e sabia um bocado sobre as quatro diferentes casas. Ele não queria ir para a Sonserina. Eles eram conhecidos por seus preconceitos e princípios de sangue puro. Se um lobisomem fosse encontrado entre eles, Remus estava aterrorizado com o que aconteceria. Ele não queria ir para a Corvinal também. Eles eram muito bons para descobrir charadas, e estavam destinados a descobrir o que seus desaparecimentos mensais significavam mais cedo do que tarde. Ele tinha imaginado que Grifinória tinha soado ideal, mas se aquele Potter era uma indicação do tipo de pessoas que iam para aquela casa, ele não queria ir pra lá também. Talvez ele pudesse pedir para ir para a Lufa-Lufa. A idéia era quase cômica. Um lobisomem na Lufa-Lufa.

Nem ele nem Snape falaram de novo na longa jornada para a escola. A única vez que Remus lembrava ter tido mais medo que agora, foi Naquela Noite. Aquela Noite, que parecia ter destruído sua vida para sempre.

Nota da Beta: Eu morro de pena do Remus... Ele é tão fofinho e apertável e com jeitinho de lobinho abandonado na chuva e com fome que da vontade de abraçar e apertar até os olhinhos dele pularem pra fora... Mas eu imagino que o Sirius me bateria se eu fizesse isso ÇÇ...

Nota da Tradutora: Oi de novo! Eu concordo com o que a minha beta diz aí em cima, o Remus é simplesmente o ser mais apertável do mundo. Eu acho que quero um bichinho de pelúcia dele... ai, imagina um lobinho fofo com carinha de dó!!! Eu ia ficar grudada nele o dia todo (escondida do Sirius, é claro), mesmo que todos olhassem estranho pra mim. Todo mundo já faz isso mesmo

Até o próximo capítulo ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Reputações e Capas de Invisibilidade**

**SIRIUS:**

A mãe de Sirius e Regulus acompanharam-no até a estação no seu primeiro dia de escola. Eles pararam perto da barreira da plataforma, longe da maioria da multidão.

"Cheio de sangues sujos e mestiços," Walburga disse com escárnio, encarando os alunos e seus pais à sua volta. "Isso é nojento."

Sirius não disse nada. Seu estômago estava dando piruetas com uma mistura de entusiasmo e nervosismo enquanto encarava o trem vermelho a vapor que se mantinha orgulhoso nos trilhos.

"E você!" Sirius gemeu baixinho quando sua mãe agarrou seu antebraço, afundando suas longas e manicuradas unhas na pele sensível abaixo da camisa. "Se eu ouvir qualquer comentário negativo a seu respeito esse ano, você será punido severamente quando chegar em casa. Você me entendeu?" Ela o encarou brava de perto, seus olhos cinzentos e frios perigosamente estreitos.

"Sim mãe," ele murmurou, espiando por cima do ombro dela para não ter que olhar para o rosto dela. Seus olhos encontraram os de Regulus, que ergueu as sombrancelhas e fez 'Grifinória' com a boca. Sirius gemeu e sua mãe o afastou violentamente.

"Vá logo!" ela disse em um silvo "e se eu receber qualquer notificação de mau comportamento, você fcará trancado no porão por uma semana!"

Ela e Regulus se viraram e atravessaram a barreira. Regulus espiou por cima do ombro no último segundo e ofereceu um olhar de simpatia.

Suspirando, Sirius se virou e foi em direção ao trem. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos, que quase trombou com uma mulher de cabelos vermelho escuros e olhos castanhos, que parecia estar falando reprovadoramente com seu filho com cabelos negros bagunçados. Sirius não tinha crescido em uma família obcecada em pureza de sangue sem ser capaz de reconhecer as características mais marcantes de todas as mais antigas linhas de puro sangues. Os óculos e os cabelos bagunçados eram inconfundíveis, assim como a cor dos cabelos da mulher. Os Potter eram conhecidos pela queda por mulheres ruivas.

"... não havia necessidade de ser tão rude com o pobrezinho," ela estava dizendo séria para o menino "Ele provavelmente não fez por mal. Ele estava nervoso e sozinho. Sério James! Tenha um pouco de compaixão!"

"Ele _riu_ de você mãe!" o menino olhou revoltado eindicou o trem "Ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo! mesmo se ele não é nascido bruxo, os trouxas _tem_ maneiras."

A mulher suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Ela bagunçou o cabelo do filho antes de puxá-lo para um rápido abraço. "Não vamos discutir por isso, não é importante," ela disse. "Apenas tente se divertir e ficar fora de muita encrenca. Não vá por aí fazendo brincadeiras com os professores e se encrencando logo na primeira semana, ok?"

Sirius ouviu a palavra 'brincadeiras', e ele olhou para o menino com interesse renovado. Ele tinha um sorriso traquinas enquanto olhava inocentemente para sua mãe.

"Como se eu fosse fazer algo assim!"

Ela riu e bagunçou seu cbelo novamente, antes de empurrá-lo na direção do trem. "Vai logo!"

Sirius sorriu para si mesmo enquanto puxava seu malão para longe do par e para dentro do trem. Os Potter eram conhecidos por serem traidores amantes de trouxas e por apoiarem Dumbledore. Exatamente o tipo de amigos que sua mãe odiaria que tivesse. Eram famosos por serem sempre selecionado para a Grifinória, e esse obviamente gostava de pregar peças. Sirius resolveu encontrar o menino o mais cedo possível e se tornar seu amigo. Podia pensar em todos os tipos de diversão e traquinagens que eles conseguiriam ter juntos.

Ele puxou seu malão pelo corredor do trem, e espiou na cabine mais próxima. Só havia uma pessoa dentro - um pequeno menino, um tanto gordinho, com uma cara de perdido e cabelo castanho ralo.

"Posso me sentar aqui?" Sirius perguntou, dando um sorriso contagiante.

O menino pulou e se virou para a porta. Quando ele viu Sirius, ele sorriu tiidamente de volta. "Claro," ele disse. "Estou sozinho aqui."

Sirius entrou e atirou seu malão debaixo dos assentos antes de sentar e olhar o menino interessado.

"Você está no primeiro ano também?" ele perguntou.

O menino fez que sim. "Sim. Eu sou Peter Pettigrew."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo. Eu sou Sirius Black" Sirius estendeu sua mão, e o menino a encarou surpreso.

"Como na família Black? meu pai me disse tudo sobre você."

Sirius girou os olhos, sua mão ainda estendida. "Não somos todos iguais, sabe. Não tenho intenção nenhuma de ir para a Sonserina."

"Sério?" o menino perguntou impressionado. "Por que? você não vai ficar encrencado com sua família depois?"

"Não me importo realmente." Sirius disse tranquilo.

O menino sorriu e sacudiu sua mão. Foram interrompidos por vozes irritadas da cabine oposta a deles. Sirius abriu a porta novamente interessado e olhou. A porta da outra cabine estava aberta e dentro Sirius podia ver um menino com cabelo ensebado e com um grande nariz segurando um livro, mas obviamente sem ler, uma vez que estava observando os outros dois ocupantes. Sirius reconheceu imediatamente o menino Potter de cabelos bagunçados da estação. Ele estava de pé, encarando um menino pequeno e magro, com grandes olhos âmbares e cabelo castanho dourado meio longo, que parecia estar tendo uma espécie de ataque. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e ele estava murmurando "Fique longe, deixe-me em paz, eu não preciso de você. Fique quieto até você ter que vir. Por favor, por favor..."

"Você_ é_ maluco!" Potter disse, encarando-o desconfortavelmente.

"Hey, o que está havendo?" Sirius perguntou, quebrando a atmosfera tensa.

Os três meninos se viraram para encará-lo. Potter ainda parecia bravo e desconfortável. "Esse menino é maluco!" ele se irritou. "Ele riu da minha mãe quando ela tentou ajudá-lo e olha pra ele agora. Ele é doido de pedra!"

Sirius olhou para o outro menino que parecia ter saído do seu transe e agora o encarava com aqueles grandes, perturbadores olhos âmbares. Sirius não podia negar que ele parecia meio maluco. Ele também percebeu que esta era sua chance de fazer amizade com seu colega arteiro.

"Você pode vir e se sentar comigo se quiser," ele ofereceu, "eu sou Sirius Black. Você tem que ser um Potter. Eu reconheceria seu cabelo e óculos em qualquer lugar."

"Black?" Potter perguntou, obviamente conhecendo sua família puro sangue também. "Como em A Muy Antiga e Nobre - "

"Casa dos Black com todos seus estúpidos preconceitos de sangue puros etc, etc... sim," Sirius disse, com uma careta. "Mas eu não sou assim."

Quando Potter olhou duvidoso, Sirius olhou significativamente para os outros dois meninos na cabine. "Você prefere sentar aqui?" ele perguntou.

"É verdade,"Potter disse, pegando a ponta do seu malão e arrastando-o pelo corredor até a cabine de Sirius e Peter. "Eu sou James Potter, aliás. Você acertou."

Sirius riu, e James também, fechando a porta atrás de si e colocando seu malão debaixo do banco perto de Peter.

"Eu sou James Potter" ele se apresentou, estendendo a mão. Peter a balançou.

"Peter Pettigrew", ele disse, sorrindo.

"Então, o que você tem contra aqueles dois?" Sirius perguntou, apontando com o dedão na direção da outra cabine.

James amarrou a cara olhando para a porta. "Minha mãe estava tentando ajudar aquele garotinho porque ele estava todo sozinho na estação, e então ele começou a rir dela, como se ela tivesse dito a coisa mais estúpida do mundo. Quero dizer, quão rude foi isso?"

Sirius franziu o cenho. "Aquele molequuinho com os olhos esquisitos? olhando pra ele parece que um leve toque o derrubaria."

"Ele é maluco!" James insistiu.

"Bem, não posso argumentar contra isso, amigo," Sirius sorriu "Ele parecia meio lunático."

James relaxou um pouco e deu um sorriso.

"Então, você gosta de pregar peças?" Sirius perguntou, sutileza nunca fora um de seus fortes.

O rosto de James se iluminou como uma árvore de Natal. "Sim! Você também?"

"Definitivamente!" Sirius sorriu. "Eu escapei quando minha mãe me levou ao Beco Diagonal e comprei esses."

Ele puxou seu malão e o abriu para mostrar aos outros dois garotos seu estoque secreto de produtos de traquinagens da pequena filial da Zonko's no Beco Diagonal. James e Peter se debruçaram sobre o malão animados, pegando bombas de bosta, penas explosivas e pergaminhos encantados.

"Isso é simplesmente brilhante!" James respirou, "Minha mãe _nunca_ deixa eu entrar naquela loja. Ela diz que eu sou trabalho suficiente sem a ajuda de produtos que induzem traquinagens."

Sirius riu. "Minha mãe odiaria saber que eu tenho esses também." De repente ele sentiu um pouco de sua alegria sumir ao pensar na reação que ela teria se ele fosse colocado na Grifinória também. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por James, que descobriu um saquinho de Toffees Tottenblow Togart de Mudança de Cabelo.

"Ooh! Como eu adoraria usar esses naquele garoto seboso que a gente acabou de ver! Seu cabelo é tão oleoso que qualquer um desse seria uma melhoria! Queria ter alguns desses!"

"Bem, você está com sorte," Sirius disse a ele, su bom humor retornando. "Há uma loja imensa da Zonko's em Hogsmeade. Nós só temos que achar um jeito de escaparmos para ir lá."

"Bem, meu amigo, eu posso ter a resposta para seus problemas."

James puxou seu próprio malão e vasculhou-o antes de retirar uma capa gigantesca prateada que ele enrolou em seus joelhos. Eles sumiram.

"O que, em nome de Merlin é isso?" Peter perguntou espantado, sua atenção desviada dos itens do malão de Sirius.

"Uma capa da Invisibilidade!" Sirius exclamou encarando a capa maravilhado. "Como você conseguiu uma dessas? Você é definitivamente meu novo melhor amigo!"

James riu maléfico. "Meu pai deu pra mim. Sem dizer pra minha mãe, é claro. Ele disse que se eu estivesse planejando pregar peças que eu deveria pelo menos precisaria de alguma garantia de que eu não seria pego."

"Brilhante!" Peter disse. Ele olhava para Sirius e James com algo semelhante a idolatria. "Vocês vão realmente pregar peças e tudo o mais nas pessoas?"

"Pode apostar!" Sirius disse entusiasmado. "Nós podemos começar com aquele idiota ensebado que o James encontrou"

Três cabeças se aproximaram enquanto formulavam planos para peças elaboradas antes mesmo de chegarem à escola. Explosões de risadas e alegria podiam ser ouvidas vindas da cabine por Remus, que estava na oposta. Ele sentiu uma pontada de desejo tão forte que fez seu peito doer fisicamente. Um desejo de ser parte do grupinho deles e de rir com eles. Era um desejo particularmente doloroso porque ele sabia que nunca seria realizado.

N.T.: Imploro perdão a todos que lêem essa história pela demora e pelo capítulo não betado... postei o mais rápido que pude, e assim que conseguir troco o capítulo pela versão corrigida... desculpaaaa!!!!

O motivo da demora, não que valha como desculpa, foi que eu entrei na faculdade, e foi realmente difícil conciliar aulas, estudos, trabalhos e comida, tanto que fiquei o ano todo afastada das fanfics... vocês não imaginam a saudade que eu estou!! de qualquer forma, espero que gostem do novo capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei quando o li pela primeira vez (apesar de eu ficar com muita pena do Remmie... tadinho!!!)

Até ainda essa semana, quando sai o capítulo 5! (eu fiz promessa... o.o)


	5. Chapter 5

NT: E de novo, desculpa pela demora... ficar sem pc é uma porcaria...

ah, eu tinha esquecido de responder, DW03, a respeito da reação de Remus no trem, você fala quando o Sirius viu, né? então, o James tinha falado antes do Sirius chegar, acho que dá pra ver no capítulo sob o ponto de vista do Remus; a autora alterna, cada capítulo sob o ponto de vista de cada personagem, acho que a maior parte, senão todos, são sob os pontos de vista do Sirius e do Remus.

E valeu pelas reviews, traduzi e mandei-as para a autora, ela adora vocês tanto quanto eu!!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Remus:**

Parecia ter passado eras antes de o trem finalmente chegar à estação de Hogsmeade. Snape passou a viagem inteira com o nariz enfiado no livro de DCAT e Remus não ousou interrompê-lo. Ele não queria que seu novo amigo o dissesse que ele era rude e falava muito.

Quando eles saíram do trem, estava escuro e chovia. Nuvens cinza-chumbo cobriam o céu de Hogsmeade e fechava qualquer sinal das estrelas ou da lua. Remus não precisava ver a lua para saber em que fase ela estava. Ele sabia que faltavam uma semana e três dias para a próxima transformação.

Os primeiranistas se amontoaram na chuva enquanto os mais velhos se apressaram em direção às carruagens que esperavam do lado de fora da estação. Remus pensou que morreria do susto que levou quando viu as criaturas que as puxavam. Elas eram massivas, pretas e esqueletais. Eles não pareciam exatamente com cavalos, mas era a descrição mais próxima que Remus conseguia dar a eles. Um deles sacudiu suas grandes asas parecidas com as de morcegos criando um spray de água no ar e então virou sua cabeça para encarar Remus com seus grandes, brancos e cegos olhos.

Com um pequeno grito ele tentou se afastar, tropeçou nos pés de alguém, levando os dois ao chão. Remus se apoiou nos cotovelos e se encontrou face-a-face com arregalados e surpresos olhos da mesma cor das nuvens acima deles. Para sua infelicidade, ele reconheceu Sirius Black. Isso significava -

"Você de novo!"

Alguém o puxou de Black violentamente pelas costas de suas vestes surradas e Remus lutou para ficar em pé enquanto Potter esticou uma mão para ajudar Black.

"Qual é exatamente seu problema?" Potter perguntou, encarando-o furiosamente enquanto Remus tentava tirar a lama de sua roupa, conseguindo apenas espalhá-la mais.

"E - eu só..." Remus começou.

"Deixa quieto, estou bem." Black olhou Remus de esguelha, depois voltou-se para Potter. "Foi um acidente, não foi?"

"Sim!" Remus disse, desesperado para se redimir. "Foi por causa daqueles horríveis animais que parecem cavalos, puxando as carruagens. Um _olhou _pra mim!"

"Animais que parecem cavalos?" Black perguntou, virando-se para olhar as carruagens, e depois Remus.

"Isso!"

"Não tem nada lá, amigo."

"Tem sim, tem sim!" Remus disse, desesperado. "Você não consegue vê-los? Eles são magros e pretos, e eles tem asas e olhos brancos horríveis!"

Agora Black, Potter e o garoto gordinho o encaravam consternados.

"Eu _disse_ que ele era maluco!" Potter sussurrou.

"Primeiro ano!"

Eles foram interrompidos pelo maior homem que Remus já tinha visto. Ele parecia ainda maior perto do grupo de primeiranistas molhados, e os olhava com olhos negros que pareciam besouros. Sua barba era enorme e volumosa, e ele vestia o maior e mais volumoso casaco que Remus já vira.

Remus não ousou olhar pra trás ou parecer surpreso. Ele estava começando a imaginar se ele era louco mesmo. Talvez essa fosse outra razão pela qual seu pai precisara trancá-lo. Talvez ele estivesse vendo coisas que não estavam realmente lá.

"Puxa vida!" Potter exclamou. "Aquele cara é _imenso_!"

Remus respirou aliviado e acompanhou os demais primeiranistas dando um passo atrás.

"Não fiquem assustados!" O gigante disse, "Eu sou Rubeus Hagrid, guardião das chaves e terras de Hogwarts. Primeiranistas tem que atravessar o lago pra chegar à escola. Dentro dos barcos! Vamos! Não mais de quatro por barco!"

Remus procurou por Snape, esperando que pudesse entrar em um barco com seu novo amigo, mas o menino tinha sumido. Remus correu de um lado a outro procurando em cada um dos botes até que encontrou Snape, já sentado em um bote com outras três pessoas - dois meninos e uma menina. Ele olhou para o menino sentindo-se traído e resignado ao mesmo tempo. Afinal, se mesmo seu pai não gostava dele, por que um estranho que ele acabara de conhecer goataria? Snape nem notou seu olhar, parecendo decidido a olhar para o lago.

"Perdeu seu novo amigo tão rápido?"

Remus girou e se encontrou face-a-face novamente com Potter, Black e o garoto gordinho. Eles estavam sentados em um barco próximo. Potter estava com um sorrisinho, Black parecia divertido e o garoto gordinho parecia perdido. Remus estava feliz de estar acostumado a controlar suas emoções mais fortes perto de seu pai para evitar punições. Ele manteve seu rosto totalmente vazio enquanto virava-se para olhar Snape novamente.

"Vamos! entre logo. Os barcos estão para sair."

Antes que Remus pudesse reagir, ele se sentiu sendo erguido por um par de mãos maciças debaixo de seus ombros e colocado no barco ao ldo do garoto gordinho.

"Quem disse que você podia dividir um barco com a gente?" Potter demandou.

Remus não conseguiu se forçar a responder. Ele se afundou no seu assento e tentou evitar seus olhos. Os barcos começaram a se mover no lago, aparentemente sozinhos. Remus encarou a superfície do lago sendo atingida pela chuva enquanto os outros três conversavam baixinho para ele não ouvir.

Eventualmente o castelo de Hogwarts apareceu. Remus perdeu o fôlego, seu mau humor desaparecendo assim que ele o viu. O castelo e seus jardins dominavam a paisagem escocesa, torrinhas pontudas esticadas contra o céu e janelas douradas brilhando contra as silhuetas das paredes. Parecia um castelo de contos de fadas que brilhava nas bordas por causa da chuva.

A vista desapareceu por um momento quando os barcos os levaram por um túnel até uma pequena enseada. Então Hogwarts apareceu novamente em toda sua glória. Remus nõ conseguia tirar seus olhos da construção enquanto descia do bote desajeitado, impressionado.

A maior coisa que ele conseguia lembrar de ter visto era a floresta atrás da sua casa. Ele já havia estado em Londres e no Beco Diagonal, mas ele sempre vira estes apenas em partes - uma loja uma vez, dividida pela rua sinuosa. A floresta era maior, mas a última vez que ele a tinha visto ele tinha seis anos de idade e tinha sido uma aventura com sua mãe. Ele tinha apenas sentido o espaço ao seu redor, mas nunca tinha visto ela, já que as árvores desapareciam na escuridão da noite.

Hogwarts era diferente. Dava a impressão de grandiosidade e majestade e mistério e muitas outras grandes e impressionantes palavras que Remus conseguia lembrar dos livros que ele havia pego do escritório de seu pai. O portão principal era tão grande que pelo menos quatro Hagrids poderiam se colocar de pé uns sobre os outros e ainda assim não precisariam abaixar para passar.

"Vamos, primeiranistas!" Hagrid dirigiu o bando de estudantes em direção ao portão de entrada onde uma bruxa alta de cabelos pretos e vestes formais pretas com uma expressão rígida os esperava.

"Eu sou a professora McGonagall," ela disse formal, "queiram me seguir, está na hora da seleção."

Os primeiranistas a seguiram até o Salão Principal. As vestes de segunda mão de Remus eram muito grandes para ele, e molhadas pareciam ainda maiores. Quando ele viu o Salão Principal ele ficou tão impressionado e encantado com a visão que ele tropeçou nelas e foi de encontro com uma menina com cabelos vermelhos escuros molhados, que girou e segurou seu braço.

"Desculpe-me," Remus sussurrou. Ele sabia que estava vermelho, mesmo tendo mantido sua face cuidadosamente inexpressiva. Por que ele não conseguia agir normalmente como os outros? _Porque você não é normal_, uma voz em sua cabeça respondeu. _Você é um monstro, lembra? Você nem é humano._

"Está tudo bem," ela disse carinhosamente, olhando-o com brilhantes olhos verdes. "Olha o teto!"

Quando ela soltou seu braço ele olhou para cima e quase tropeçou de novo. Era incrível! Nuvens de chuva passavam acima deles, chovendo gotas que desapareciam na metade do caminho até o chão. Velas flutuavam como estrelas extras abaixo das nuvens, iluminando o local com um brilho dourado.

"Venham comigo, primeiranistas!" a professora McGonagall disse, apressando os alunos boquiabertos até a frente do salão.

Em uma plataforma próxima a frente estava um banquinho de três pernas com um chapéu muito velho em cima. Enquanto os alunos se enfileiravam pingando na frente delle, Remus espiou o resto do salão. Haviam quatro mesas lotadas de estudantes de várias idades. Acima de cada mesa estavam pendurados os símbolos de cada casa. Uma serpente para a Sonserina, um corvo para Corvinal, uma toupeira para Lufa-Lufa e um leão para a Grifinória.

Remus sentiu-se começar a tremer de nervosismo. Ele _nunca_ tinha visto tantas pessoas em um só lugar. Ele se lembrava de ter lido sobre o Chapéu Seletor em Hogwarts, Uma História. Ele teria que sentar ali na frente de todas aquelas pessoas e colocá-lo? e se ele desmaiasse de medo?

"Prewitt, Fabian."

A voz da professora McGonagall ecoou de repente no salão e o primeiro menino da fila subiu desajeitado e colocou o chapéu.

Uma fenda se abriu no brim do chapéu e uma voz chamou: "Corvinal!"

A mesa da Corvinal aplaudiu enquanto o menino se apressava para se juntar a eles, corando furiosamente.

"Parkinson, Adora."

"Sonserina!"

"Smith, Jennifer."

"Lufa-Lufa!"

Remus sentiu seu coração acelerar conforme a fila diminuía.

"Potter, James."

Ele assistiu com o estômago revirando ao menino caminhando até o banquinho, não parecendo nem um pouco preocupado. Ele colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça e quase tão logo este tocou seus cabelos bagunçados a palavra Grifinória ecoou pelo salão.

"Black, Sirius."

A mesa da Sonserina se mexeu um pouco enquanto Black se dirigia ao banquinho e colocava o chapéu. Houve uma longa pausa enquanto Black se mantinha com os olhos apertados, como se estivesse pensando muito forte. Eventualmente o chapéu se mexeu e disse: "Grifinória!"

Várias exclamações de surpresa foram ouvidas pelo salão, e por um momento Black permaneceu sentado como se não pudesse acreditar no que ouvira. Remus olhou na direção da mesa da Sonserina, onde muitos de seus membros mandavam olhares assassinos na direção do menino e depois para a mesa da Grifinória, onde todos pareciam muito chocados para aplaudir.

De repente uma figura pequena, com cabelos muito bagunçados se ergueu e subiu no banco.

"Woohoo! Vai Sirius!" Potter berrou, parecendo muito confiante e nada embaraçado. "Eu sabia que você conseguiria! Quebre a tradição!"

Como se tivesse sido quebrado um feitiço, o rosto de Black se abriu em um sorriso triunfante e ele foi até a mesa da Grifinória que começou a aplaudir enquanto muitos de seus ocupantes faziam gestos rudes nada discretos para os sonserinos.

Remus sentiu algo em seu coração se torcer. Fora o jeito que Potter tinha se erguido e aplaudido, não se importando com o que ninguém pensaria. Ele tinha se manifestado por seu novo amigo. Remus olhou para Snape que estava mais à sua frente. Ele olhava feio na direção de Potter, tendo aparentemente esquecido Remus.

"Silêncio!" Professora McGonagall chamou. "Quanto mais cedo a seleção terminar mais cedo vocês poderão comer."

O salão ficou silencioso imediatamente.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Outra longa pausa, até que: "Grifinória!"

Black e Potter aplauditam alto enquanto o menino gordinho do barco se juntava a eles, sorrindo orgulhoso.

Alguns outros foram chamados, até que "Snape, Severus."

O chapéu mal tocou seus cabelos oleosos antes de anunciar: "Sonserina!"

Remus sentiu seu coração afundar. Onde ele seria colocado afinal? E se ele não fosse colocado em lugar nenhum? E se ele sentasse no banquinho e o chapéu dissesse "Lobisomem!" Ele sentiu sua máscara de calma começar a escapar.

Havia apenas a garota ruiva na sua frente agora.

"Evans, Lily."

"Grifinória!"

Lily sorriu feliz enquanto saltitava até a mesa e se sentava.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Seu coração parecia querer se martelr para fora de suas costelas enquanto se aproximava vagarosamente do banquinho. Ele tropeçou na barra de suas vestes, cambaleou um pouco e ouviu risadinhas de alunos sem piedade.

Sentou, sentindo-se miserável ao colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça.

"Ora, ora," uma voz disse em sua cabeça. "Um pequeno lobo. Isso é muito incomum."

_Sinto muito!_ Remus pensou desesperado, _Por favor não conte a ninguém!_

"Eu estou aqui apenas para escolher sua casa," a voz disse, soando calma. "Agora, onde colocar você?"

_Lufa- Lufa!_ Remus implorou silenciosamente.

"Lufa-Lufa?" o chapéu parecia divertido. "Não, não acho que você pertence à Lufa-Lufa. Nem Sonserina. Você não tem a dissimulação necessária para a casa da serpente. E o preconceito que você encontraria lá não seria nada bom. Corvinal - bem. É uma possibilidade, mas temo que eles possam ser muito afiados e acabem descobrindo seu segredo.

"Vamos ver. Você é corajoso. Você é gentil e leal, apesar de não ter tido a oportunidade de ver isso ainda. E muita coragem. Eu posso ver isso. Foi necessário muita coragem para apenas vir até aqui. Acho que Grifinória vai te dar a melhor chance aqui."

_Não Grifinória_, Remus pensou, seu coração afundando. _Não com eles!_

"Grifinória!" o chapéu anunciou, e Remus sentiu seu coração disparar e parar em seu estômago, onde se contorceu em horror.

Ele tirou o chapéu vagarosamente e cambaleou até a mesa da Grifinória, sem perceber os aplausos de sua nova casa. Ele se sentou silenciosamente no lado da mesa dos primeiranistas. Viu Potter, Black e Pettigrew o encarando em choque.

"Ele pôs você na Grifinória?" Black perguntou incrédulo.

"Mas você é louco!" Pettigrew disse, seus olhos azuis aguados arregalados.

Potter não disse nada. Ele olhou irritado para seu prato vazio, ignorando Remus completamente. Conforme os novos estudantes eram selecionados, Remus ficou encarando a madeira polida da mesa. Ele estava usando todas as suas habilidades de atuação para manter seu rosto calmo e neutro quando tudo o que queria fazer era chorar.


End file.
